A War With the Stars
This is during an AU that me, SparkyBoi, and Pumpkin are putting together. All characters included I have either gotten permission to use, or they are my own OCs. Please don’t edit it unless you are fixing spelling errors. THERE IS SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN HERE. MORE IN THE PROLOGUE THAN ANYTHING, BUT I’M JUST WARNING YOU. PROLOGUE Starfruit remembered the day clearly. He, Cinder, Scorp and Ion, and Futureseer were on their way to a diplomatic meeting between Hybrids and an unknown tribe that called themselves the Novawings. They had arrived at their meeting cave, and both parties had seated themselves on opposite ends of the room. “So, you are here to convince us that Hybrids are not scum of this earth?” The leader had asked. “Yes, and you really shouldn’t talk about Hybrids like that,” Futureseer replied, “it’s very rude to us. We received reports that you are prosecuting and publicly executing hybrids just because they are in your kingdom.” “We don’t believe in Hybrids. Our studies have shown that they are highly destructive when mixed with our tribal genes. We are getting rid of them for the sake of the other tribes.” ”But why kill innocent dragons just because of the genes. What makes them different with Novawing genes?” ”we are not discussing our confidential matters with outsiders. I think we are done here.” ”I don’t.” And the leader had looked at Futureseer with a glare that told him the message. Don’t open this can of worms. You’ll regret it. That night, Futureseer and the group were eating dinner, discussing the meeting. ”They’re totally hiding something,” Cinder said, “We just need to figure out what.” ”They are in trouble,” Futureseer had said out of the blue, “they have some conflict in their tribe and they’re too proud to ask for help. We need to find out what.” later that night, they were walking the streets of the Sand Kingdom wondering what else to do when they heard a scream down an alleyway. They all looked at each other and rushed towards the sound, ready to help whoever it was. But the alleyway was empty. ”What the-“ Starfruit began, but a net was shot at him and wrapped around him, preventing him from moving. A group of Novawings surrounded the group. Three of them quickly wrapped chains around Scorp and Ion before they could attack. They nailed the ends down to the ground, so Scorp and Ion couldn’t move, leaving Cinder and Futureseer to battle this group by themselves. Cinder took down all of them by just touching them. ”Yeah! Go Cinder!” Starfruit had cheered her on. But that was when tragedy struck. Cinder suddenly collapsed, a dart sticking out of her back. That left Futureseer to take care of the Novawings. Suddenly, a huge one dropped down in front of him and rushed towards him with surprising speed. He grabbed Futureseer by the neck, and threw him headfirst into the side of a building. With Futureseer dazed, the NovaWing continued his plan. He flipped Futureseer down onto his stomach, and two Novawings held him down. ”You couldn’t have just continued your peasant existence,” the bigger NovaWing that Starfruit guessed was in charge, “but you had to make things difficult, and now you are going to be punished.” A NovaWing came up and handed the big one a sharp knife, much sharper than any Dragon’s talons. ”What are you going to do, kill me?” ”No. I’m going to make it so you never fly again. Because you see, the ability to fly is the ability all dragons hold dear to their hearts, so I’m taking away what you hold dear.” amd with a swift motion, he chopped the wings right off of Futureseer. It was quiet for a second, than the stumps started gushing blood and Futureseer started screaming in immense pain. A smaller, obviously more paranoid Novawing came forward. ”Boss, what are we going to do with the others.” ”tranquilize them. With them asleep, this dragon will bleed to death.” ”Yes sir.” And the dragon brought the blowgun to his lips, and blew. The first one hit Ion right in the forehead. Scorp looked at him and screamed, ”Oh Moons, NO! Do not fall asleep on me you moron!” ”I’ll try not to- hey Scorp, does your mouth feel funny.“ ”No, don’t do that to me!” ”Hey look,” and Ion pointed to nothingness, “a doorway of light, and there’s rainbows and celery coming out of it. DON’T WORRY MAMA, I’M COMING TO THE LIGHT!” and Ion fell asleep. The toxins eventually made their way to Scorp, and he collapsed to. The Novawing turned to Starfruit and blew. CHAPTER 1: A NEW WORLD Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions